Talk:Warrior Elite Gladiator armor
Anyone noticed how these 15k variants (particularly the male one) are very similar to that worn by the gladiators in the first proper gladiator ring fight of the film Gladiator? I'm tempted to get a screeny of the particular scene in the film just so others can compare... arual 17:07, 29 August 2006 (CDT) How much energy does the whole set give you? :+7, +8 with the helmet, though that one is just avaliable in 1.5k version. It's listed on the Gladiator's Armor page listed in the armor art box. =) --Stylva 22:27, 20 September 2006 (CDT) i was watching the show ROME on HBO and a guy(cant remember his name but he is one of the main characters) was wearing armor similar to this but he was wearing a shirt underneath and it was leather instead of metal Is it normal it costs 60k total when each piece should be 15k? :Small edit, please excuse me. ::4 x 15 = 60. - BeXor 00:40, 3 April 2007 (CDT) What was I smoking??? 15k helm +1 tactics... arggghhhhhhh! — Skuld 17:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Can we get some screenies of the new helm? -Fyren Myr :I just replaced my 1.5k Glads helm with the new 15k one. It's one of the few Prophecies helms that doesn't look like all the rest. --Curse You 23:09, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Nice new helm. Only took nearly 2 years to "fix" it? --SK 03:30, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::: no offense but that helm looks terrible with the pointy things in the front. i havent seen it in game yet but i dont like what i see here, maybe i change my mind when i see it in game. and the +1 tactics is a real bad choice IMHO oris rhy 04:52, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Someone call Rayman, the gladiator bunnies are coming to Guild Wars [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 05:44, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Normal Glads helm was tactics too. - BeXor 10:31, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::::: I know, but you'd have thought they'd learn — Skuld 14:50, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Arg the helm looks horrible... 15K Dragons helm ftw? Enigma 16:25, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Learn what? That your personal preference is something else? Tactics FTW. - BeXor 06:28, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::: Don't care, I just want a FULL Glad set :P Bought it right away fR0z3n.S0u1 18:24, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::: Can someone please post a female image in now full Ascended Gladiator armor onto main Warrior armor page? — fR0z3n.S0u1 02:03, 9 April 2007 (CDT) If Warrior were to wear this in real life... They'd get raped, big time. Full of cuts, and they basically have little to no protection. I know male warriors are big an all, but I doubt their flesh is as sturdy and strong as something like Primeval Armor or Platemail armor. And for females, give me a break! She looks like she can be broken in half wearing that armor (doesn't mean I don't think the revealing armors are....well hot.) Primeval FTW! ::Female Elite Gladiator 15k armor is basically an armored push-up bra...lol - Chrisworld 11:32, 19 June 2007 (CDT) : i disagree. i think it whould give them a tremendious speed advantage. also, thiers more protection then you think. the sword arm is covered, and thier whould be a shield on the other arm. granted, i whouldn't go anywehre near a fight without something like fow armor, but... thats just me :P 12.210.164.130 16:28, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::But this isn't real life now is it? 210.213.225.69 02:00, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::Indeed. If GW was realistic, heavier armors would give massive reductions to agility, dexterity, coordination, and in the case of Full Helmets, eyesight. However, it isn't, and armor choice is really just sense of style and prestige. --Krin 08:53, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Possible that armor cmae from there [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Jean-Leon_Gerome_Pollice_Verso.jpg[Picture]] You see that in real life gladiators Wear also armor what didn't cover body.Enar 02:02, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Real gladiator armor is quite similar IRL, but i guess you wouldn't know. ::Yeah but the point of real gladiators was to get a nice quick bloody fight. The armor was designed to be flash, not to keep the gladiators alive. They were supposed to be injured, it added to the spectacle. Sadie2k 02:51, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Notes 'Warriors tend to combine this armor with the Ascended Ascalon Helm' Why is that in there? --205.188.117.8 :That was added in a long time ago when the only +1 Tactics Ascended headgear within reasonable bounds of achievement was the Ascended Ascalon Helmet. It will probably need to be changed soon what with the addition of the Ascended Gladiator's headgear. --Kale Ironfist 19:16, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::I vote that we take it off and the picture with it. It was like id put a picture of me in a kurzick armor with a luxon helm and wrote "Some people tend to add this armor with luxon helm" Better standard conformity Over the last 2 days I completely redesigned the Female section with my new images, hopefully those are better. I kept the dye collage just for kicks, since it shows all the different colors without using much space. I attempted to organize tha male section, but can't do much since my character is female. I used the pink images to extract a helm reference, and now propose to get rid of the whole pink section due to the horriffic background, but didn't dare do it myself. Someone who has the male helm should provide a better image of it, but the pink is all we have for now. I also deleted the dyed-white image with the Ascalon helm, as it is completely unnecessary. I'm not very good with using the whole new armor template thing, it's too complicated and I'm feeling too lazy to learn the nitty-gritty of it, the documentation on how to use it is not exactly user-friendly. So if someone would like to completely transfer this stuff to the template, knock yourself out. So far it looks pretty close, I think. RoseOfKali 17:17, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :Copy and paste the template, fill in the fields (Warrior, Ascended Gladiator, F, 3, dye color) and the gallery will be produced. You will have to reupload all of your images and they are named incorrectly. - BeXor 01:22, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::I did it for you, please try to follow the style and formatting in the future. - BeXor 01:46, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks, Bexor. I just uploaded over the old images, so that's why the naming was wrong. And I'll try to use the template in the future, I just didn't feel like doing much homework on that right now, since, well, I'm graduating in 2 days, and the word "homework" makes me sick. ^_^ Oh, and thanks for giving me credit on the image pages. RoseOfKali 03:58, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Where do I find the template to fill in? O_o I looked around for a bit, but couldn't find it. Maybe that's partly why people aren't using it as much as they should? Or maybe I'm just stupid and can't see it. ~_~ RoseOfKali :::::Project:Style and formatting/Armor/Art gallery - you know you've been linked to that page before. - BeXor 04:44, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah... but I forgot where it was, I couldn't find the link. I did mention I might be stupid. ^_^ Thanks again. RoseOfKali 13:58, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Something I've noticed with this armor The full set of this looks like crap. 'Specially the helm. So, to counter this, lots of people wear face-covering helms and the rest of the set (some wear different boots, however), like Kurzick, Platemail, and sometimes even Primeval. I think the chest piece for this armor is the best in the whole game!--70.176.247.196 05:17, 24 October 2007 (UTC) This really looks good... ...With a bandana! F*ck this helm its ugly, cant see why they added that bunny like hat to the game this + obsi helm 15k glads + obsi helm is the best looking male warrior armor in my opinion ... and thats why my warrior wears it :D :Cuz' it released during around Easter last year. Is the Easter holiday hat. 06:23, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Come on, give me a break, sorry but i fail to see the coolness in this armor, i really don't know what warriors are thinking, it's a freaking piece of leather belt with a plated armguard or something like that, IT'S CRAP >_<. I'd preffer full Kurzick, Luxon EVEN TEMPLAR anytime than this ugly chestpiece -Knuckle Joe lolz color lolz i still have it dyed with green + dye remover.. im unique! woot it almost glows lol. Cleaned up They should clean this up a little bit, add the head piece in the armor art and everwhere also in the armor warrior gallery, its not complete like this.